


Let Me Know if You Want to Believe

by velvetcake96



Series: Clockwork AU [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (I have to add this now), (eventual) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Edward Elric, Burns, Edward Elric Has Issues, Edward Elric Swears, F/M, Gen, MAMA BIRD IN THE HOUSE!!, Monsters, Nightmares, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Royai in passing but not the focus, Supernatural Elements, bucket of trauma, but ed is about to snap, it's an apocalypse au everyone has issues, the original characters are so minor but they do show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcake96/pseuds/velvetcake96
Summary: ‘It happened I snapped. Goodbye future being  president; hello padded walls and straitjackets.’ He lifted his jaw off the ground before saying “Are you dead or something?” Roy didn’t know where that came from, but that’s all he could say.Giving the man a smirk, the kid put his human hand to his neck, “Sadly no; I’m very much alive.”(Good old fashioned apocalypse au {With supernatural elements })
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Ling Yao, Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Clockwork AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137515
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Crashing in on a Giant Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Sand Planet (English Cover) By: JubyPhonic
> 
> It's here finally! My last story for this was written at the same time as this. I would have made it longer but most of it was typed with one hand.

“How far behind will you be?” His out of the country friend Ling Yao asked, his voice filled with worry and a little bit of dread.

Ed didn’t know. He would love to say ‘Just a few weeks’ but he really doesn't know. He didn’t want to do this, he wanted to be with his brother, but eleven year olds don’t have a lot of money. “ I really don’t know, but I will be back for him.” He gives his friend his trademarked grin. “Plus besides he gets a small break away from us.”

The smile that graced Ling’s face made Ed feel a little better. “Well anyone could get a break from a runt like you.” Never mind fuck him.

“Who are you calling so short you couldn't even run them over with a car!!”

“Brother he didn’t say that.” A small calm voice cuts through his fiery anger. Dousing the coals into a small burn.

“You don’t know Al,” He tries to cross his arm and turns towards his brother. “Did Win help you pack?”

“Yes brother. I may be sick, but I can still do things for myself.” The tone in his younger brother's voice makes Ed feel slightly bad for asking. 

“I know. But I also know that you shouldn't stress your body too much.” The smile he gives Al speaks volumes of meaning. ‘ I might not survive my surgery, I might die,I want you to know how much I love and care about you.’ But he can’t say that. He’s just a fucking coward. “Are you ready to go?”

Al’s only response was nodding his head. “I still don’t understand why I have to leave. I wanna stay with you and Winry.”

He pulled his brother in a one armed hug, “Because it’s not safe. I prefer you getting out before shit really hits the fan. After I get my new arm I’ll help Winry and we’ll meet you in Xing.” He already had the ports installed for a while but he had to wait for a proper arm to be made. He already had an automail leg, but because of recent developments he lost his arm, so he had to get an automail one. “I promise I’ll come for you.” With one last squeeze he lets his brother go.

“Why are you leaving me?” His brother’s voice went emotionless. The life in the air drained out.

“I didn’t.” He tries to step but he’s frozen. “I’m coming to find you I-” A loud beeping drowned out his voice, and then he fell.  
.  
.  
His eyes shot open, the feeling of sweat on his back, and a pain in his arm port. The beeping was still there signifying that he got his daily message from his brother. But he lays in his bed for a bit, waiting for his pulse to go down, for the tears in his eyes to go away, but most importantly; for the pain to go away.

After a bit he had gathered his strength and was able to get up. Ed pressed the button on the small robot and let the tales of his brother’s day fill up the empty space of his room. 

“Hey Ed, “ Al stopped calling him just ‘brother’ a little while ago, “I hope you haven’t been driving Winry crazy over there.” If only he had the chance to. “I heard that things have been pretty crazy over there so I hope you're okay.”

Al’s messages never stayed to one topic. Sometimes he talks about how he’s been getting better with the language over there, his time with Ling, or his new friend May Chang. Other times he talks about how much he misses them. Ed doesn't mind anymore; he just wants to hear his brother. Well he wants to be with him to hear this in person but this is the best he can get.

By the time Ed was done with his morning routine the message had gone off prompting him to press the little button again and record a message of his own. The small robot was made out of steel, scraps of autiomail parts, and looked like a suit of armor. It didn’t do much just recorded, saved and sent messages. They made it together; a symbol of their bond. How even if the rest of the world was cut off from Amestris they could still have some form of contact. 

Ed realized a long time ago he doesn't talk anymore. The local psychologist said it might have been some kind of speech trauma, but it was more likely he didn’t have much to say anymore. For those messages he gave it his all, made up stories, and made sure to sound as normal as possible. But outside of the long two way conversation he was almost mute.

He could actually start a book about all the weird things that was his life now. Maybe the adventures of the waste land, or the weird ‘problems’ he had. 

He wraps up his message as he slips his jacket on, grabs the little messenger off his bedside table, turns it off, and then sticks it in his backpack. “Where did I put that?” It’s not the first time he lost that god forsaken pocket staff but whenever he did it made him mad. And most of the time it’s in such an obvious place that he wants to bash his head in. 

He stepped out of his small room, making sure that the hallway was clear before he made his way down. “If I can be quick I can grab a day old sandwich and start my way out of town,” he mumbles to himself. At this point he's just talking to hear himself, but also to just fill the silence that surrounds him. It’s not madness because he’s not responding to a voice or himself, so that’s a win. 

.  
“Hey Ed are you heading out again?” The older man asks over his shoulder. They have been through this song and dance before, but this is the more peaceful conversation of his day. He turns to look at the small blond and frowns. “Ed, are you aware we are almost in November?”

He shrugs in confusion. “I don’t know what you mean Xavier.”

Xavier sighs and puts Ed’s sandwich on the counter. “What I mean is you need warmer clothes. I heard that it’s only going to get colder, and a tank top with a thin jacket won’t help you.”

“I’ll have to take that into consideration; now where did you hear that from?” He takes a bite of his sandwich with one hand and digs for money in his pocket with the other.

“You know how Rose is. She can always guess how things will be ahead of time.” He takes the money on the table and starts to put it away.

“Rose is the same woman that tells me I need to meditate or I’ll make a poltergeist. Don’t see how those two are connected, but anyway I need to head out. Thanks for the sandwich; I’ll make sure to get you more ingredients for that one thing you like making.” And with that he jumps off the stool and walks off. He still had to talk to someone before he left.

.

“What do you mean she’s not here?” 

“I mean what I said Ed. Winry is gone, and won’t be back until late tonight.” Paninya put down spare parts and started organizing them. She wasn’t really looking at him; finding what she was doing a little more interesting. “Do you want me to pass a message?”

“Maybe, why is she gone?” He had a good idea, but he still wanted to know. Shifting his weight on his left leg he keeps looking at the female in the room.

“I think she had a house call, “ She looked over “ Winry just said she won’t be back until tonight.”

He just nods, “Well tell that gearhead to take care because I’m leaving today.”

“Has it really been a month,” Her full attention on the younger “ You really need to go back out?”

“Well I can’t say I’m too happy about it, but yea I am.” He pats to the two empty duffle bags at his sides. “I’m getting a lot more this time around, so maybe I’ll get a proper fucking break.” 

“I still don’t get why they only send you out longer. You're like what thirteen?”

“Fifteen. Anyway I got to go,” he waves and turns “See ya around Paninya.”

“Bye Ed. Be safe!”

.  
.  
*Present Time*

He needed a break. Roy thought his time in the military would desensitize him to the look of dead bodies. But everyone had their limits, and Roy was about to hit his. He wanted to incinerate the person who started this. But he mostly wanted to find people alive. And not the reanimated corpses that seem to be nothing but monsters, but real humans. What he usually found was mutated creatures of all kinds, animals, humans, even fucking birds, but none were really alive.

Research was being done to find out how these things were made but science had failed them. They looked straight out of hell. Waxy grey skin, (That didn’t even cover their whole body), rotting eyes in heads that were falling apart. So to say that his teams and him were going to need a break at some point was the understatement of the year.

“Sir, you're starting again.” His first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye spoke in her usual calm voice with a bit of concern in her tone.

“ Oh, yeah.” He looked away. They needed to stay focused even if they never found anyone he still needed to be alert. They kept going walking through the wasteland. Hell, maybe they could find what people had dubbed ‘The golden spirit.’

Roy feels like it’s just a myth but the golden spirit is rumored to walk the wasteland. A small kid with long blond hair. Some say that they bring people to the other side, or that they are a monster that looked like a little kid. They say it hums a hunting song and then disappears. 

What does Roy think? He believes it’s just a lost kid who is lucky enough to survive this long on their own, or a shared hallucination. He knew better than to believe ghost stories. Dead people don’t linger, and even if they could; who would want to stay around in this Hell hole? 

The hold Roy had on his weaponed arm had tightened at the sound that sliced through the air. 

He didn’t need to see the creature without knowing what it was, it was a bird, and it had to be huge. Pulling a match out of his pocket and lighting it, he lit the inside of his weapon. 

At his side he heard his first lieutenant ready one of her many guns. (If they had the time he could spend a longer time questioning how she carried all of them.) 

They were ready for this mutated bird bastard, by the sound it was far away but huge, it could kill them, but that didn’t matter. They were at least by each other's side and that’s what mattered.  
As the creature came into view he saw something on top of it, and his eyes couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

A small person, with long blond hair, and an automail arm. Their hair was tangled and dirty; making it lean towards a copper color than blond. Their face was covered with dirt and cuts. (The most concerning was the claw marks over their left eye, swelling it shut, and keeping it from showing their unnatural golden eyes.) They were sporting a mostly black attire, but his eyes were drawn towards his bright red unzipped jacket.

This child is the golden spirit. This is the golden spirit, they were on a giant bird, and the only thing keeping them on was a pole coming out of the thing. 

Roy didn’t know to be scared of the bird or the child. Hell it was probably both. “Lieutenant you can put me in the nuthouse if I'm wrong but is there a child on that thing?”

Hawkeye took a second to get over the scene in front of her before she had an answer, “Yes.” It lacked her normal formalities but at least he wasn’t insane.

Before Roy could respond the pair sprinted out of the way before the bird (and child) crashed into the dirt. 

The kid hopped off the beast, lifted it up with their automail hand, so it could expose the stomach. “God damn birds making my life a living hell,” was mumbled as he stabbed his staff in the creature. 

Roy is only guessing this kid was male because of his voice; because everything else gave off a different vibe. “Hey kid you alright?”

“Hold on,” the child cut down on the stomach and about twenty small birds came out.

‘It happened I snapped. Goodbye being future president; hello padded walls and straitjackets.’ He lifted his jaw off the ground before saying “Are you dead or something?” Roy didn’t know where that came from, but that’s all he could say.

Giving the man a smirk, the kid put his human hand to his neck, “Sadly no; I’m very much alive.”

This was going to be a long day….


	2. What’s it Like Outside?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy took the woman’s shock as an advantage, and ran behind the frightened child. A click filled the air and the world was engulfed in bright reds, and oranges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from: Telescope By: Cavetown  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxGvrdqRLEA

Ed stood outside his little brother’s room, hearing the small boy’s labored breathing and his mothers soft whispers. Al never had time to play, and even if he understood it didn’t mean he wasn’t upset about it. His mother told him that Al had a sickness that really couldn’t be fixed. From what he could remember his immune system was weak, and that meant he was sick a lot. Ed always wondered if his family was cursed. He was born without a leg, his brother was always sick, and their ‘father’ left. Ed mostly felt bad for his mother, having to keep herself together, always trying to find time for the both of them, but most importantly for having to deal with them.

If only he could help his mother a bit better, but she didn’t let him. Maybe if he could do something for her? He looked at his family one last time then he rushed out of the house into the woods by their home. 

Maybe he should have waited before he put his plan into motion. It was getting dark, and he didn’t have a problem with the dark (okay maybe a slight problem..), but he couldn’t go back empty handed! His mother deserved the best, and if hunting for flowers in the dark would do it then so be it! Like a man on a mission he went deeper into the forest.

He wasn’t scared. Even if he felt something in the air and it was dark. It was fine! ‘It’s just the dark! And mom always said that feelings were sometimes silly.’ He should have waited.

He wished he had a camera because the clearing was beautiful. What was left of the sun was illuminating the area around him. He felt light as air, like he was in a distant dream and he hasn’t woken up. The feeling wrapped him up like a blanket, and kept him in his spot. But the feeling was short lived.

“Hello kid.” A feminine voice cut through the air.

Ed turned to see a tall (everyone was tall to him) woman in slightly revealing clothing, her wavy hair slung over her shoulder, but her eyes was the feature that set him off. They were purple (it shouldn't have been that weird his were gold) and looked like a lion stalking her prey. And he had an idea of who her prey was. “Hi.”

“What are you doing by yourself kid?” She had the tone most adults gave him, the tone of: ‘Oh small kid with a disability I have to talk to him like he’s 3.’ “It’s getting dark, are you lost?”

Ed started to back away, “ Yes and no. I’m just doing something for my mom, so go away.” He didn’t want this strange lady to be close to him. This wasn't just a bad idea anymore, it was dangerous. “I’m going to leave now, goodbye lady.” And as he left something shot out in front of him.

“I don’t think we're done with our conversation kid.” Her tone went from pity to sharp as thorns. “I’m sure your mother wouldn’t mind me browning you for awhile.”  
Ed couldn’t move, he couldn’t think he was frozen in time. An out, that’s all he wanted. To be home with his family. But he wanted most of all, to rewind time to keep himself from doing this. He felt lost to the world around him, sounds weren’t processing anymore. All his senses were blurring together, a loud crash was heard, and Ed was back with the land of the living. Taking in his surroundings, a large branch was found on the ground and the sound of feet was getting further away. “She ran off,” was all that Ed whispered before he ran back to his home.  
.  
.  
.  
It’s been a good week or so and he was stuck with an asshole and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. At first he tried to get away from them. People sucked and he wasn’t gonna get attached. Whenever his dumb brain got him attached to someone they leave, get hurt, or die. But then they started helping him. And he made the bad decision of taking their acts of kindness and making him want to know more. The blacked hair one didn’t say shit about his identity. But Ed was no better. He hasn’t given them anything, and he thinks the raven haired man was fed up with his silence. 

“What are you even doing out here?” The man with black hair said. Ed has heard the question for the past hour and every time he stays quiet. No don’t ask ‘what's your name’ or ‘hey are you alone’ or even better ‘are there more survivors?’ He didn’t care about himself, there are more important people to be saving. And he didn’t even have time for this, he needed to get back to work, but he had to deal with this. Would answering the questions make this go faster, probably. Is he going to, no probably not. “Kid just answer and then we can get you back.” ‘get me back?’

“What do you mean get me back?” Ed didn’t get his hopes up, they couldn’t be,,,

A rescue team. (Not really a team, but people who can save him from this Hell.)

“Our job is to search for survivors and bring them back to what used to be East City. There they can be provided proper medical, and psychological help. But before we can do that we need information, identity, how long they’ve been out here, you know what we’ve been asking you for awhile.” The last part of the man’s statement was stressed and annoyed. 

Ed decided to start up a conversation. Before he answered his questions, he was going to ask some. “I bet that’s not going well.”

The dark haired man gave Ed a look, “As well as it can go. What we find are just beasts of all kinds, but you probably know that already.”

“Yeah it’s pretty bad, but that bird is probably the worst I’ve seen. Most just stay their regular size, but this thing..”

“Is that what happened with your eye?”

Just pointing out the injury made it hurt. Ed thinks it might be infected, but his dumbass forgot to bring medical supplies. He was honestly concerned about his eye, but if he can get help for his village then he can stop doing this. But then he would have to find a different way to get to his brother. “No. I think it was a dog or wolf thing. I’ve had it for a bit.”

“So is your eye hurt or have you not cleaned it properly?”

“That’s besides the point. So what do you do when you find a lot of people? Like a townful?” Ed needed to know. Maybe he could bring his people to safety. 

“We go back, get a team and a little at a time we take them to the city. But like I said we haven’t gotten to do that.” Ed could help. If he played his cards right, by the end of the year he could be with his brother again. “Now can you give us the information we need.”

Oh he can. “Edward Elric, fifteen, and I’ve been out here for four years. But I live in a village.” You know for a guy that wanted his life story he could give at least a name. “So what’s your name?”

“Colonel Roy Mustang. You said something about a village, can you tell me about that?” 

“It’s at least a month away by foot. I would say the population is around sixty, seventy. So if I could show you where it is, could you rescue them?” 

“Of course we can. How about this Edward, we get you east, make sure that you can make the trip, and we can rescue your town.” 

Before Ed could get the words out of his mouth the sound of gunshots shot through the air. And Mustang shot up and started toward the sounds. It was a small bit of woods, but still big enough to get lost. 

Ed followed behind the raven haired man, feeling a small bit of familiarity.   
.  
.  
.  
The closer Ed got towards his home the more he could hear his mother calling out for him. He left without her knowing, and it was getting dark. Yeah he’s in big trouble. But that was the least of his problems! Ed didn’t know exactly what happened, but he knew he was almost kidnapped. He still felt all fuzzy and things just kept falling and it wouldn’t stop and he was scared. 

“Edward Elric where have you-” Before his mother could start, he ran into her side. He wanted her to make it go away, the fuzzy feeling, the scary people, everything. “Ed, what’s wrong?”

He couldn’t even talk; he was so scared. He just wanted his mom. His grip on her dress tightened a bit as she tried to pull away. “It’s okay, everything is okay now.”  
.  
.  
.  
This is not okay. Roy wished he just went with Hawkeye. She never shot her gun unless she was in trouble. (They needed ration the supplies that they had, so if her gun is going off, then something was wrong)

Their rescue was running at his side, a far away look in his eyes. ”Hey Colonel, is your lieutenant trigger happy, or should we worry?” 

“It isn’t like Hawkeye to shoot her gun just to hear it. What’s worrying me is she’s still shooting.” Riza could hit people in one shot, so why is she still shooting? The closer the gun shots sounded, the more the dread in his heart spilled into his gut.

And then it stopped. The only sounds were the sound of footsteps, the forest surrounding them and Roy’s pounding heart. 

“Hey kid, do you have a lighter of something?” He held his hand out as they stopped.

Ed reached into his bag and pulled one out, “One, I’m not a kid, and two, I only have one, so I’d appreciate it if you didn't break it.” The younger gave Roy the lighter and pulled his staff out.

“Well if you're younger than me, you are a kid.” He lit up his arm. Hopefully he could actually use it this time. “Now, when you hear a click noise I want you to get out of my way.”

“What, why?” He looked towards my raised arm, and his eyes lit up. “Wow, is that a-”

“Not the time Ed, and because I don’t want to burn you.” He gives the boy a smirk, “Go on ahead I’ll cover your back.”

The smaller one gave a small nod and ran in front of him. 

Roy shaked his head when he heard the sound of the kids ‘battle cry.’ He fiddles with the settings on his flamethrower. Ed still seemed to be too injured to fight long, so he better fix this up quickly. Roy knows he should have told Ed to stay behind, but he really didn’t have a choice. (Especially with his eye..) The sounds of fighting quieted down, and Roy looked up to the stand off in front of him.

“Long time no see kid.” A woman's voice reached his ears, making Roy sift his eyes to his lieutenant, and the child. “You seemed to grow a bit since I’ve seen you.” 

“Sorry miss but I don’t know you.” Ed kept his blade pointed at the mystery woman. Ed got up from his spot and kept his ground, “So just go the hell away.” 

“Not running away this time. I like a man who can show me a good time.” Sharp blades shot out of her fingers going towards the kid. Prompting Ed to jump out of the way and the far away look was back.

Roy could feel the air sift. It felt heavy, almost like stone. The woman seemed to pick up on this and looked disturbed. Like she wanted to do what Ed said and leave. But she looked like she wanted to take this chance. A confident look graced the lady’s face, her eyes locked on Ed and she lunged. And that meant that Roy needed to make a move before his survivor got killed.

“Ed get out of the way!” Riza yelled as she tried to get up. (Wait, she already knew his name!?) The side of her leg was shredded to hell, and the back of her arms didn’t look any better. The only parts of her that seemed fine are her face, upper and middle part of her chest. 

Ed just stared ahead, the words passing through him like a ghost.

“Damn it! Ed snap out of it!”

Roy’s voice brought Ed back from La la land, and Roy can never unsee what he saw. 

The kid’s eyes seemed to focus back on the woman informant of him, and a fucking tree fell in front of her. When that didn’t hit her another one fell as well. Whenever one missed another one came crashing down. But what weirded Roy out was that it didn’t hit Hawkeye, or even himself. It was like Ed was controlling them. That his fight or flight reflexes bugged out and it was causing other things to fight for him. But he looked scared. Ed looked just as confused and frightened as the rest of them. 

Roy took the woman’s shock as an advantage, and ran behind the frightened child. A click filled the air and the world was engulfed in bright reds, and oranges. 

Once the fire and smoke cleared the air, they were left a more open clearing, the smell of burning wood, but no mystery woman. But the smell of burning flesh would still be in the air, so that could mean only one thing… She got away. How in the ever loving fuck did she get away? 

Roy looked from his lieutenant to the kid.

Riza needed a hospital. It was obvious just from looking at her. And they were a few days away from East city. If the blood loss didn’t kill her, the infection that she would get would. 

Ed looked a bit better but from the way he was leaning on him it seemed that the ordeal took everything from him. And looking at his flushed face he was either sick, or the claw marks on his eye was taking its toll on the young boy. 

Roy was the only healthy one out of the three of them. And that could change at any second..

And Roy didn’t even want to think about the strange lady that had knives for hands. Or the fact that he watched a fifteen year old almost kill a woman with a fucking tree. 

“Did we win?” A timid voice filled the air.

Roy looked at the kid leaning on his legs, and gave him a smirk. “Kid, I think the only ones who lost in this fight were the trees. So I’d call it a draw.”

Ed an eye roll, “I say we won. She ran off.” He got up and put his weight on his left leg. 

Roy walked over to Hawkeye, and picked her up,

“Sir I can walk just fine.” 

“I know you can, but you don’t have to.”


	3. Wake Up, Sleepyhead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What about the woman from earlier? If she comes back what do we do?” 
> 
> “You can rain tree hell on them again.” He gives his signature smirk.
> 
> That put a smile on the kids face, “I don’t even know how I did that…” Ed looked over a sad look in his eyes, “ I don’t even remember what was going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Steampianist - Sleepyhead - Feat. Vocaloid Oliver
> 
> We have a bit more Royai, and parental content! I don't have a upload schedule, I just kind of post when the chapter is done. 
> 
> If you want to hit me up then my Tumblr is: velvetcake96 (I post fanart and soon stuff for Clockwork.)

Small hissing is the only sound in the air. They’ve spent the last hour trying to clean up Hawkeye’s injuries. (And with every noise of pain Roy’s heart breaks a bit more.) But there was only so much they could do without a doctor. Ed’s jacket (If you could even call it that anymore,) was ripped up and basically useless. Roy made a mental note to tell the higher ups to get better medical supplies. 

He kept an eye on the smaller blonde’s condition as well. His face flushed and dripped with sweat. The claw marks over his swollen eye were discolored and puffy. But the little brat wouldn’t sit down long enough to let Roy try to fix it. (Did the kid want to lose an eye?) It took Ed a second or two to respond, but he was still helping with Hawkeye. 

“I think this is the best we can do for now.” Roy examined the last arm that was wrapped up in red fabric. “It’s getting dark, can you get a fire going?” 

“Do you have my lighter?” The kid held out his metal hand, and gave him a look. A look that was trying to be intimidating, but failed miserably. He just looked tired in all honesty.

Roy reached into his pocket and pulled it out, “Don’t worry I have it, don’t rip my head off now.” Giving the kid a smirk and handing it back to its owner. “But you would have to reach it first.”

“WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN’T EVEN CRUSH THEM UNDER YOUR OWN SHOE YOU BASTARD?!” Roy opened up the seven gates of hell. That was the only thing that would cause THAT reaction.

“I didn’t even say that..” Was Roy’s stunned response. 

“Whatever.”

Somehow even with all the yelling Riza stayed still, her eyes closed and her breathing slow. The only thing keeping Roy from panicking was the rise and fall of her chest. He held onto that small movement like his life was going to end. His life long best friend, his everything was still here and that’s what Roy held onto. He had to hold on to that one thing. While in the city they had to be Colonel Mustang, and Lieutenant Hawkeye. Out here they might have to be them sometimes, but they were just Roy and Riza. A small smile found its way to his lips. Right now they were just them, no rankings, no titles, no nothing. Just humans. 

Roy settles down by his Lieutenant, and watches as the small blond sets up the fire. His golden eyes, and hair glowing in the fire light. He stares into the fire like it would tell him the meaning of life. 

“Why does it take so long for rescue?” His voice was emotionless and his eyes stayed straight ahead. His arms wrapped around his left leg.   
“We can only go so far out of the city. The plan was that with more people found, we could go out further, so we could get everyone. But because of the lack of rescues, we had to stay close. It wasn’t until recently that we’ve been able to be a few weeks out,”

Ed curled further into himself, the grip on his leg was worse, “What’s the plan now?”

The tone of the question drew Roy back, “ We sleep for the night, and we make our way back.”

“What about the woman from earlier? If she comes back what do we do?” 

“You can rain tree hell on them again.” He gives his signature smirk.

That put a smile on the kids face, “I don’t even know how I did that…” Ed looked over a sad look in his eyes, “ I don’t even remember what was going on.”

“She seemed to know you, what was that about?”

“I think I have. But the memory is blurry.” Ed got up and sat to Roy’s right, close, but still pretty far. “Are you sure we can’t just start our way back tonight?”

“No kid, we don’t know what happened to that woman, and it being dark is a bad mix. I think it’s better if we can see where we are going, so we can be ready for another attack. Hawkeye should also have time to rest, and I think you should too.”

Ed was going to respond but Roy stopped him.

“Ed, you look like you are about to fall over. I’ve only known you for at least two weeks, but I have only seen you take small naps. If you get bad then it will take longer to rescue your village, so just take this moment to rest.”

Ed looked perplexed, and Roy thought he was going to start arguing with him. But all he got was, "Will you wake me if you need to?”

“I will.”

“Do you promise?” Ed held out his flesh hand his pinky raised.

The action reminded Roy how young this kid was. He was only fifteen. (Why did it always have to be the young ones?) Wrapping his pinky around Eds he smiles, “I promise.”

Ed gave one last look before looking back at the roaring flames. “How did you make your flamethrower?”

“I made it with my mentor. I learned under him for a while, and just before I joined the military, we made it. But I had to figure out how to work it.”

“Were you close to your mentor?” His voice held a nostalgic feel to it.

“No. I think our ideals clashed too much to get along.” Roy gave a slight chuckle, “I think I got along better with his daughter more than him.”

“Of course you would.”

“What is that suppose it mean?” 

“Nothing Mustang. I had a teacher. She was the one who taught me to fight.” Ed looked back to Roy, his eyes held humor in them. “My brother and I always wanted to get better at our craft, but never had a way to. We basically begged her to take us in!” His smile put one on Roy’s face.

“Is that how you got your staff?”

“No, I made it. It was my first creation, and over time it just became a jack of most traits.” He pulls it out of his pocket. “It was a simple pocket staff, but after some moderations it's a thousand times better.”

“And the skull on it?” 

“It makes it look cool.” (Oh god that was put there on purpose!)

“I think you need to reevaluate what’s cool..”

“What!?”

And that’s how they spent their time. Telling stories of their past, and throwing insults. As time went on Ed seemed to get tired and Roy made him turn in for the night. The small kid was still to his right but now curled up on the ground. 

This gave Roy the chance to finally clean off Ed’s eye.

Getting up from his spot in between the two blondes, Roy went to find the discarded first aid kit. Pulling out the small bottle of peroxide, alcohol wipes, and bandages, he looked back to the child. Sitting back down he pushed the kids bangs out of his face. “Sorry kid, but I can’t let you die.” 

As he cleaned the marks, Ed’s whimpers got worse. Roy held his head in place to keep him from flinching back, but one thing the man took note of was how warm Ed was. The kid already had a fever, but it seemed that it got worse.

Roy stopped his process when foggy gold was staring back at him. Ed grabbed on to the sleeve of his outstretched arm. 

“Ed is everything alright?”

The child didn’t respond, and wouldn’t let go of his sleeve. But he was staring at his lap..

“If I let you lay your head on my lap can I clean your eye?” 

The small nod, and slight tug on his sleeve was the only response that he got. 

Roy helped Ed’s head on his lap, making the gold stare back at him. Some time during the process getting his sleeve back. “See, now was that so hard?”

Shaking his head, Ed closed his eye, and seemed to go back to sleep.

He went back to his cleaning laughing to himself. (For once Mae’s advice has helped him! That stupid family man actually helped me for once.) Knowing how long the kid has been out here it’s no wonder that when all walls are down he just wants company. And as endearing as that is, it was a little off putting. Ed seemed like the kind of person to keep people at arms distance, so to see him actively wanting affection was strange. Not unwelcomed, but strange.

“You two are finally getting along?” Ochre met black, and Roy felt waves of relief glide over him.

“Are you feeling alright?” His voice held a bit of softness that even surprised him. He always spoke with arrogance, and pride. Maybe he was just happy or he was tired.

“ I’m fine sir, just a little discombobulated. Is Ed okay?” 

“ I think his injuries are catching up to him. Also you can drop the ‘sir’.” He finished off Ed by putting a bandage over his eye. “It’s just us, and an unconscious kid, Riza.”

“Sorry force of habit.” She looked back down at Ed, “What happened earlier?”

“With the woman or the trees?” 

“Both.”

“He said she was familiar, but he can’t say where. And he was just as confused about the tree thing as us. Says that it's fuzzy to him. Now that could mean two things, he was so scared that it’ll take him awhile to come to terms with it, or whatever he did had an effect on his memory.”

She nodded her head, before laying it on his shoulder, “We really bit off more than we could chew, didn’t we?”

“Maybe, but the kid it’s bad to keep around. Yes, he’s a hard head little brat, hell he could be some beast made from the waste land, but it wouldn't hurt keeping someone like him around. He’s even given us our next mission.”

“He did?”

“Ed said something about a village. Seems like he wanted us to rescue them. I didn’t get much, but it could be our chance at a break.” Roy looked down at his handy work, “But he will have to take us, and as you can see, he won’t be able to do that. You both need a hospital.”

“Roy, I'm fine. I’ll be fine in the morning.” (Why am I surrounded by stubborn blondes?)

“Riza, not as your superior officer, but as your friend listen to me. I’m shocked that you’ve woken up at all tonight. I don’t want you to over work yourself, so let me shoulder most of the work this time.”

Riza raises her head to look him in the eyes. A silent battle was held against them before she gave in. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are staying warm, safe, and healthy! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. What Will You Leave Behind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They could be back by tomorrow.
> 
> They just had to hold on for a little while longer, and then they would be out of the woods. ( Literally and figuratively)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Willow Tree March - thepaperkitesband
> 
> Childish fever Ed is my favorite to write. Also a hc of mine is that Ed really likes corvids. They are the chaotic energy the world needs. Not much happens, plans are made, talking happens, and we get to hear from our favorite throwing knife father.

(For such a small kid, he’s really heavy. He’s probably extremely underweight, and he’s about to break my arms!) That was all Roy was thinking as he carried Ed through the woods. The small kid on his back, and his lieutenant limping by his side.

The kid on his back was mumbling, not about gadgets, or his past, or even ways to save the world, just about crows. He just got done telling a story about the time he was catching bugs with his younger brother. And Roy didn’t know if it was funny or concerning. (Just how high is his fever?) But to make the kids feel better, Roy and Hawkeye would treat what he was saying like he was in his right mind. He was napping in between his nonsense, but he wouldn’t stay asleep that long. Ed’s grip on him would tighten in his sleep and loosen when he would wake back up. Making Roy worry about having a bruise around his chest.

Riza was pale, but upright. She had a limp that looked uncomfortable, trying to lean on the less injured leg, but because they were both hurt, she was constantly switching legs. They’ve had to stop a few times, but she was still able to walk. She kept her gun in her hands, and she seemed slightly paranoid. Only slightly dropping her guard when responding to Ed’s nonsense. 

“ -But ravens are the older sibling to crows.” A voice of wonder and sickness flutters in the air. Ed’s head was laying on his shoulder facing the blonde by their side.

“ Really?” Her voice was uncharacteristically soft, and held an amusement that he could remember from when they were children. 

“Yeah, they are bigger than crows! Do you know how smart they are!”

“No, how smart are they?” Roy decided to join the conversation. Hearing the kid talk about things he was happy about was entertaining.

“Corvids can make enemies and have funerals! They are called a murder for a reason Mustang! They avenge their own kind!” (Is Ed trying to start an argument about crows?)

“Arlight! Don’t bite my head off!”

“I’m not! I’m just trying to tell you how cool corvids are.” A slight sadness was in his tone by the end of his sentence, and he tucked his head into the crook of Roy’s neck. “I just really like birds.”

“ I’m more of a dog person.” The irony of that statement was not lost to Roy. “I love dogs actually! Especially the one walking around our office.”

Ed picked his head back up, “You have a dog in your office?” 

“He’s actually Hawkeyes, but she brings him to the office,” He looks towards his lieutenant. “Didn’t you have him trained as a therapy dog?” 

“He got it a few weeks back.” She paused as she looked over her shoulder, “ When we get to the city you can meet him.”

Ed seemed to perk up even more, “Alright.” He lays his head down, and yawns. “My mom never let us have pets when I was younger.”

“What happened to your mom?”

Riza’s question caused Ed to flinch. “She’s gone.” 

Roy knew kids weren't right when they were sick, so if Ed was okay he probably would have been fine about it. But in his delusional fevered state, the topic of family seemed like a bad topic. The only one out of his family that was okay to talk about was his brother. (Who still stays nameless) There were a lot of questions Roy had for the child, but the biggest one he had was: What happened to you? Or even better, Why are you alone? Yes the kid had a village to go back to, but he was walking the waste land all alone. How many times has he been seriously hurt but no one was around to help? Who the Hell lets a child alone in all of this? 

This Ed wanted physical touch, so was he even around anyone at home? When they get back, Ed will probably be left without a home at all. He’s a minor, and without any note of family. 

“Hey Ed, when we get to the city there is someone else I want you to meet.” 

“Alright, who?”

“Just a friend of mine. I want him to introduce himself, but he works with the military. When we get close enough for a signal he will probably start calling in.” Knowing Hughes he would probably come out here himself if that meant saving the kid. Maybe they can just get to a place where they can get a signal and have the Lieutenant Colonel get them. Roy looks over to Hawkeye, “Do you think you can make it out of the woods?”

“Yes sir.” She held his gaze for a moment before starting another conversation with Ed.

This gave Roy time to think out this plan a little better. If they keep going (with breaks) they could be out of the woods by tonight, and then it’s a few days to East City on foot. But if they had Hughes, or even one of his subordinates come out here....

They could be back by tomorrow.

They just had to hold on for a little while longer, and then they would be out of the woods. ( Literally and figuratively) 

So Roy let himself enjoy the company of the two blondes for a while. Joining in the conversation, and when Ed fell asleep talked to him when he started whimpering. They just needed to keep their spirits up, and then they could rest.  
.  
.  
.

The sun was setting when they got out, and Roy never thought he would be happy to hear the sound of his communicator beeping. “Do you mind holding Ed for a bit?”

“ No, I can take him.” Riza pulled him off his back and sat on the soft grass putting Ed in her lap, “Sir what are you doing?”

“I’m just getting a hold of someone at the command center. It’s probably easier to have someone come out here for us.” He pulled out his device, “Do you remember the number for Hughes’ office?”

“It’s the seventh connection.”

“Thanks, can you wake up Ed as well?” He fiddled around with the communicator until he got it to start beeping again. He listened to Hawkeye as she spoke to Ed quietly.

And a gruff voice went through. “Roy? You never call me, did you miss me?”

“No Hughes. I need to tell you some good news.”

“You finally got a wife?”

“No Hughes.” In that moment Roy completely forgot why he was happy about calling Hughes.

“Did you call to hear about my girls?” 

“Hughes we found a survivor!” Roy was not in the mood to open that can of worms at the moment. “Also I need a favor to ask.” His pride was screaming at him to shut up, but he can’t afford to let it get in the way. 

“What is it Roy?” It was always weird to hear the usually happy man sound so serious, but at least he understands that it’s important. 

“Our rescue has a pretty bad infection, Hawkeye is injured, and we need someone to come out here and get us. I can’t explain the whole situation, but I don’t feel comfortable about being out here for another night.”

“Where are you?”

“Outside the small woods. A few days by foot, an hour or two by car.”

“Alright, I’m bringing Havoc with me, you just keep yourselves alive.”

“Alright.” 

With one last beep the communication went offline, and they were left with silence and a bit of hope. “Knowing Hughes, he’ll probably break all the traffic laws and be here in at least forty five minutes.”

“Who’s Hughes?” Ed sat up and leaned against Hawkeye.

“He’s the man I want you to meet. I feel like you’ll like him.” He’ll love you, and treat you as his own. You won’t have to be alone again. “He’s just your run-of-the-mill nut job family man with an obsession with throwing knives.”

“Sounds nice.” The words seemed to process a bit more and he asked, “Wait throwing knives?”

“I don’t know. From the time I’ve known him, he’s been good with knives?”

“How long have you known him?”

“Sometime during the academy.” Roy smiles to himself remembering the petty feud he had against the other man. A friendship that blossomed after beating the shit out of some racist, good times. 

The small kid hummed and looked into the woods behind them. 

It was pretty dark at this point. That’s what Roy hated about the winter. It got dark faster, and that meant it was colder. He looked at his rescue. The only thing protecting the kid from the cold was his tank top, and jeans. (The cold won’t do much for his fever.) But the kid didn’t seem to have a problem with the cold.

Shrugging off his jacket, Roy wrapped it around Ed’s shoulders. And when Ed was going to fight against it Roy held his hand. “I’m setting up a fire, and the cold isn’t doing you any favors. Do you still have your lighter?”

Ed pulled out the lighter, and handed it over.  
Hawkeye was still looking at the entrance of the woods. She looked like she was trying to make something out in the darkness. Her hold on Ed got tighter, and she pulled out her gun. 

Then Roy heard it. A sharp sound went through the air as Riza yelled at him.

“Colonel!”

The feeling of fire went through his veins, and the world exploded in bright orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference I AM NOT KILLING HUGHES! I just can't do it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. And it Won't Be Scary Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed smiled back and looked at Roy, “What do we do? I don’t think we should wait for help.”
> 
> “I think it’s all we can do. Splitting up sounds terrible, help is already coming, and we're all injured. We just have to keep ourselves alive long enough for the help.” Roy grabbed onto Ed’s hand, and gave him a hesitant smile. (Keep the child from freaking out. Keep the child with weird mind powers calm.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Before I was Born- maretu
> 
> I've had a lot of time to write lately! I might be able to finish this first little arc next chapter! (Which could be out pretty soon!)
> 
> (Content Warning!: Slight description of injuries/ A little dark themes)

His ears were ringing, and his side hurt. He looked around for his companions, but his head felt like it was filled with cotton. Roy felt warmth around him, and all he saw orange. He looked over his body, and he saw blood. He got stabbed. (How did I get stabbed?) “Hawkeye?” He got nothing. “Edward?” 

“Yeah..?” It was quiet, but it was there.

“Are you alight?”

“I’m breathing.” Not the response he wanted but it was still there.

“Is Hawkeye okay?”

The silence was deafening. “She’s out cold, but she's okay. I don’t know what happened. I think she shielded me..”

“What are your injuries?”

“ My head hurts, and I think my arm got burned a bit.” He pushed, and shuffling could be heard. “Hawkeye is a bit burned as well. Are you alright?”

“Other than the stab wound, and the drum that is my head; I’m alright.” He sat up and looked at the world around him. 

A bit a fire is what lit up the area around them, and a few trees were lying on the burnt ground. 

And the woman was gone again! “That woman is a fucking coward!” She ran when they attacked, and it was infuriating! “If she is gonna try to attack us, the least she can do is stay!”

“Do you want to have a face off with a woman with claws for fingers!” 

“Probably not, but I’m not the biggest fan of cowards.”

When he looked over to Ed bile burned his throat. The bandage fell off, and the claw marks were leaking out puss and blood. (Did his eye swell even more?) Roy could see where he got burned, it was second degree, but it was border lining on third. 

Hawkeye sat up rubbing the back of her head. “Sir, are you alright?”

“Just a little injured…”

“He got stabbed..” (That little shit.)  
She got up from her spot and sat by Roy. And Ed wasn’t that far behind her. The white bandages on her were now stained with fresh blood, and the jacket made bandages looked a lot darker. She reopened her wounds. Her face was a little burned up as well. “Colonel, your hand is all burned up!” Her stoic mask was coming off a bit.

“I don’t even feel it.”

“That’s not a good thing Roy!” 

The use of his first name surprised Roy. She never used it with others around. Maybe Ed didn’t count because he’s not military or it just slipped out. Either way it worried him. He looked down at his hand. It wasn’t much better than Ed’s burn. “I could be in shock..” 

“That doesn't make that any better.” She put a hand to Roy’s forehead, and looked at Ed. “Can you check his pulse for me?”

Grabbing his uninjured arm with his metal hand, Ed did just that. “Why do we need to check his pulse. He’s still up and talking.”

Riza pulled back his uniform jacket with her other hand, and looked at the damage. “One of the symptoms of shock is a high pulse. I want to cover all our bases, so that’s why I’m having you check his pulse.”

“Well it’s a little higher than normal, but it could be from the panic of what happened.” When Ed moved his hand away he winced.

“Edward, are you alright?”

“Just a little burned. But who wouldn’t when Mustang exploded?”

“I didn’t explode!” He used his uninjured hand to gesture at Ed, “It was probably Ed again!”

“I’m sorry sir, but that wasn’t Ed.” She pointed to the charred trees on the ground, “That was Ed.” Then she gestured to all the fire, “This was all you Colonel.” 

“Where did the fire come from?”

“You were holding a lighter, and it seemed to come out of that.” She grabbed Ed’s metal arm, “Are you attached to your jacket?”

“No, and that’s not possible. This much fire can’t come from a little flame.” 

“It should be possible that I can make trees fall on command, but here we are.” Ed was stumbling over his words and was looking at the fire reflecting in his metal hand.

Riza ripped the sleeve off of the jacket and started to rap his hand.

Roy hissed in pain. 

“Sorry sir, but you know you have to wrap a burn.”

“I know that! But it shouldn't hurt!” Roy burns his hands a lot. When you carry around a flamethrower on your arm it happens more times than not. Maybe getting burned was one of those injuries that always hurts like hell. “Ed how's your burns?”

“Hurts like a bitch, but I think it’s all blended together.” He ripped off the other sleeve and started on Roy’s stab wound. “How did you even get stabbed?”

“Hell if I know! I’m more concerned with the fact that I, in your words; EXPLODED!”

“Colonel, we need to focus on what’s in front of us. We can worry about what happened later.” She turned to Ed, “And when I’m done with him, I’ll take care of your injuries.”

“But you reopened yours..”

“I can take care of myself after you two. I already have bandages on mine so I’ll be fine.” She moved Ed’s hands so she could look at the stab wound. “Can you get the water from my backpack?”

Ed got up from his spot, went behind her back, and his eye got wide. “Hawkeye, your back is all burned up…” He grabbed the water from her bag and handed it to her. He also took off Roy’s jacket. “You said you need to wrap it up, so you can wear this. It’ll keep the air off of it.” He handed it to the Lieutenant.

She gave the boy a smile, slipped off her backpack, and slipped the jacket on. Hissing when it hit her back. “Thanks Edward.”

Ed smiled back and looked at Roy, “What do we do? I don’t think we should wait for help.”

“I think it’s all we can do. Splitting up sounds terrible, help is already coming, and we're all injured. We just have to keep ourselves alive long enough for the help.” Roy grabbed onto Ed’s hand, and gave him a hesitant smile. (Keep the child from freaking out. Keep the child with weird mind powers calm.)

Ed kept looking anywhere but the fire surrounding them, even avoiding looking at his metal arm. He looked unsettled and a little sick. He only saw that look on his face one other time, when he first used his flamethrower. (Was he scared of fire?)

“Ed, can you tell me why you’re so uncomfortable around fire?”

“I’m not, I just don’t like the smell of burning flesh. One I'm not particularly happy with.”

“I can understand that, but you say that like you’ve smelt it before all of this.” 

His only response was silence, and a few tree branches falling. Ed looked even more unsettled before, “When the signs of the ‘outbreak’ first showed up, the mayor of our town decided to ‘help’ with it. The bastard wanted us to…” He trailed off.

Roy’s hold on Ed’s hand got slightly tighter. 

“Think of it like the Salem witch trials. When someone showed signs they were burned. But when it came out that the dead are the most affected, he wanted us to…. Burn the bodies.”

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Riza was the one to cut through it. “Ed, did you have to burn your mother?”

“I didn’t want to, but I was the oldest.” He sounded close to tears. (So much for keeping the child calm.)

Riza put her arm around Ed’s shoulders, and pulled him into her side. Whispering to him. Roy kept a hold on Ed’s hand. It's the only thing they can do. They were a sniper and a war hero. And this is a child that went through trauma. It’s not much, but the only thing they needed to do.

Then they heard it. The sound of a car.

They sat quietly, the adult’s hold on the rescue a little tighter, and the child’s hand went into his pocket. (Probably looking for his weapon of mass destruction.) 

“It could be the Lieutenant Colonel.”

“And if it’s not?”

“Hawkeye, do you still have ammunition?”

“Yes sir.”

“Ed, do you think you can hold your own?”

Ed pulled away from Hawkeye, and pulled out his staff. “Yep.”

Roy got to his knees, and searched for the lighter.  
The next five minutes were painstakingly long. The sound of the car was getting closer, and from the sound of it; they were going at the speed of light. 

Then a black car pulled in front of them, the door opened, a familiar raven, and blond haired men stepped out.

“Roy I asked you to keep yourselves alive, not get yourselves killed faster.” Emerald eyes gazed from each person, until they landed on Ed. “Havoc!”

“Yes, boss?” The blond haired man pulled out his first aid, looked at the kid, and his eyes turned into saucers. “Holy shit!” He sprinted towards the kid and grabbed his chin, mumbling “How the Hell are you still upright?”

“Mustang help!” His voice was a bit angry, but mostly scared.

“Lieutenant Havoc give him a second.” His attempt was halfhearted, the kid needed medical attention.

“ With all due respect sir, this kid could have sepsis.”

This piqued Ed’s interest, “What’s sepsis?”

Havoc put a hand one his forehead, and started digging in his bag. “Sepsis is when your body has an extreme reaction to an infection. It could cause organ failure, or straight up kill you.” He pulled out gauze pads.

Maes got in front of Roy, “I want you to explain what happened. You told me only they were hurt, now you're all covered in burns, and I followed the fire to find you.”

“You're not gonna believe me. I’ve had an interesting few weeks.” 

“We are living in the middle of an apocalypse. There’s not a lot that can surprise me anymore.”

“I think I’m a psychic and I think our rescue is one as well.”

His best friend gave him a look of, ‘oh my gosh my friend has gone mad’, and walked away.

“I’m serious Hughes!”

“You've lost it, or this is a joke! Hawkeye, what happened?”

She nods her head towards Roy, “He’s telling the truth.”

He looks at Ed, “Hey kid, are you some kind of psychic?”  
Roy took note towards the fact that Ed’s left eye was now patched up. “Probably yeah.”

“No way.”  
.  
.

“Hey mom, I’m sorry it’s taking awhile to visit you. Been kinda busy with things. I’ve been taking good care of Al.” Ed felt warm air pass through him. “I wanted to ask for some advice.”

The warm air passed through him again, a little softer this time.

Ed sat in front of the head stone, being mindful about stepping where the coffin laid. “Something is happening, and I think I need to get Al out of here. But I don’t wanna leave you behind.”

He got nothing.

“I know it’s dumb, because you said you would always be here, but Al’s safety comes before anything now.”

Still nothing.

“I don’t have enough money to get us both out of here. So I’m gonna have a friend take him.”

He felt the harsh cold wind pass by.

“It’s not the best option, but it’s the only one I got.”  
The temperature stayed the same, but the pressure got worse.

“I can’t go with him! My feelings don’t matter, Al’s safety does! And he doesn't need to be here to see what I have to do.” (What I’ll have to do to you. What needs to happen by tonight, or I’m dead.)

The wind against his skin got colder.

“I’m scared mom! I don’t want to act like an adult anymore. I know it’s selfish, but I just want to be a kid again. For one second I want to have someone else deal with the tough choices, but that can’t happen. I don’t want to be alone. I wish you were here to tell me what to do..” Ed hung his head. Everything he wanted to say was out to the universe. 

The soft warm wind filled the air again. 

The feeling brings a sense of calm to the child. But the feeling didn’t last long. As he picked up the shovel on the ground. “Please forgive me momma.” The use of the word made him feel childish, but at that moment that’s all he really wanted to be. A child. Not a demon digging up his own mother’s grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy & Riza: "I've only known Ed for a little under a month, and if anything happens to him I'll kill everyone in this room and then myself."
> 
> They are going back into the city! I already have some ideas for things, and some explanations. I just need to see if they work in the grand scheme of this whole mess, and figure out how to put them in!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed!!


	6. But I'll Push You From My Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So how is Ed adjusting?” Roy was let into the apartment of Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. Roy was right about Hughes wanting to take the kid in after he understood the situation. Especially after what transpired in the waste land that night. They had to explain the fire, and the reason they all looked like death. And Ed seemed to like Hughes, so Ed should be doing well.
> 
> Then one of the light bulbs exploded, and a thud could be heard from down the hall. Looks like the kid was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Cavetown- Paul  
> Yay they are in the city! As you can see when I get into a project I can't help but work on it as much as I can. And before you know it I am posting a new chapter everyday. Sorry..

“Hey kid, are you feeling okay?” Roy stumbled into the hospital room, his eyes landing on the two blondes on there. “Oh..”

Ed was sitting in front of Hawkeye who had a brush in her hand. The IV was still in his left arm, his eye was bandaged a lot better, and his upper arm was wrapped up as well. Riza looked better as well. Her old bandages were switched out for clean ones, and the burns on her face looked so much better.

Ed waved sluggishly at Roy, “Hey Mustang.”

“Are you doing okay?”

“They gave me the good stuff, and Hawkeye is brushing my hair.” The fog in his eyes was back full force, but it wasn’t clouded with sickness; he just seemed tired.

Roy was surprised he didn’t notice it sooner, Ed’s hair was clean of all the dirt and blood that was in it, revealing the golden color that laid underneath. The color may be vibrant again, but it was out of control. “And how’s that going”

“It’s going sir.” Hawkeye’s voice had a murmur of humor in it. She looked at the child in front of her, “Why don’t you let yourself rest? I don’t need you to be awake while doing this.”

Ed shook his head. “I can’t.”

“We can wake you up if we need to.” Roy spoke up from his side of the bed.

Ed looked a little unnerved, “Don’t I need to stay upright?” He looked back at Hawkeye.

“You can rest in my lap?”

Ed’s face turned into a tomato, and snapped his head back to Roy. He stuttered, not really able to get the words out. The look on his face didn’t last long, and he nodded his head. Crawling towards the older man sitting in his lap, Ed’s head resting on his shoulder. “We will never talk about this again.”

“Talk about what?”

“Exactly.” The word was mumbled and the Ed was out like a light.

Hawkeye went back to her task, “How did you do that?”

“I blame it on the drugs, and that he's exhausted.”

“Sir, you are something else.”

Roy felt Ed snuggled into his shoulder, trying to get as close as he could. “I’m going to take that as a compliment Lieutenant.” He looked at the child in his lap, “When are you getting out?”

“In a day or two, but I won’t be doing active work for a while.”

Roy got released the other day. He could have stayed a little longer, but Roy had stuff he needed to do. “I asked the doctor, Ed still has another week. They need to make sure he won’t develop something because of how long his infection went untreated.”

“Have you found any family?”

“No, but I got something set up. He won’t be left alone.”

“That’s always good.”  
.  
.  
.  
.

“So how is Ed adjusting?” Roy was let into the apartment of Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. Roy was right about Hughes wanting to take the kid in after he understood the situation. Especially after what transpired in the waste land that night. They had to explain the fire, and the reason they all looked like death. And Ed seemed to like Hughes, so Ed should be doing well.

Then one of the light bulbs exploded, and a thud could be heard from down the hall. Looks like the kid was awake.

“I don’t think he is Roy. He slept fine during the first night, but when my alarm went off for work he flipped out. Poor kid was hiding under the bed when I found him.” The Lieutenant Colonel walked towards the hallway, and Roy followed behind. “He’s not talking as much, and his weird telekinesis is getting worse.” He stopped outside a door. “And you’re also a freak show, so maybe you can help”

“I don’t see how I could help, I think the kid hates me, and I can’t help with the weird stuff. I don’t understand his like I do mine. Hell I don’t even understand it!”

“You were the one to bring him here. You saved him. I’m sure he can’t hate you that much.” He looked at the door down the hall, “I got to get my bundle of joy up. You take care of your kid, and I’ll take care of mine,”

“He’s not my kid!” The yell caused a muffled whimper to come from behind the door. And then it hit him. Of course the kid is having trouble with adjusting, he was out there for a few years. He learned about the world through an unfair eye. Things that seemed normal to them, could be terrifying to Ed. A sudden loud noise wouldn’t be a problem by itself, maybe it was the sound? Roy really had no clue. “Hey Ed, it’s Mustang. I’m gonna come in alright..” He cracked open the door to find an empty room. The bed was messy and the lights were turned off. “Ed, where are you kid?” Hughes said he hides under his bed, but he didn’t feel comfortable with dragging the kid out and making him talk to him.

A hand came from under the bed.

Roy walked towards it and held it in his. “You're okay kid. Where in your room, in East city; nowhere near the waste land.”

Ed squeezes Roy’s hand, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Do you want to come out, and tell me what set you off?”

“.... It’s dumb, and I’m pretty sure you’d make fun of me.”

“I may pick on you kid, but if something bothers you, then I won’t.” Roy tightened his hold on the kid’s hand. “I promise.”

A messy blond haired head popped out from under the bed, gold started back at him, and Roy couldn’t help but smile. “I think it’s because of Hughes’ alarm.”

“What about it? It’s it because it’s loud, or is it because of the noise?”

“Both,” Ed’s chin was resting on his other arm, and his eye was looking anywhere but at Roy. “Even if I know it’s his alarm, it still scares me..”

Roy squeezed Ed’s hand, “You could always ask him to change it, or have it be a little quieter.”

“I don’t want them to change anything just because I’m here.. They were nice enough to take me in, so I just need to grin and bear it..”

“ Ed, they want to help you get used to living in a normal society. I don’t think they would mind changing some things if it bothers you.”

“But what they do is normal, and that’s the problem! I shouldn't be scared of alarms, or be bothered by bright lights, or be hiding under the bed like a stupid child! I need to get better so I can save my village.” He looks towards Roy, “I’ve been gone for a long time, and I need to get back to them.”

“Ed I would like to kindly remind you that you are fifteen, and you’ve gone through trauma. You're in a completely different environment, and you don’t know how to respond. We understand that somethings that are normal to us will set you off, and I can’t speak for the rest of them, but I know I don’t mind adjusting.” He moved his hand to the kids head, ruffling his hair. “So stop blowing up Hughes’ light bulbs.”

“I can’t help that! And stop getting sappy on me, it’s weird.”

“Okay, so why under the bed. You couldn’t hide in the closet?”

“Think of the ‘I can’t see you, you can’t see me’ augment.”

Roy backed up so Ed could get out. “I can’t believe you can actually fit under there.”

“Shut it old man.”

“Twenty nine isn’t that old!”

“You walked with dinosaurs, you're so old!” The smirk on his face was all Roy needed to know that the kid was okay.

“You’re on thin ice kid.” He ruffled the kid’s golden locks, and got up. “Are you ready to get your bandages off?” One of the reasons for Roy’s visit was to get the kid for his check up. Maes couldn’t take him because he has Elicia to take care of, so it was up to Roy to do so. Not the best way to spend his day off, but it is what it is.

Pulling his hair into a ponytail, Ed got up. “Of course I am! These stupid things are uncomfortable!”

“Then I’ll leave you alone.” Roy made his way towards the door, stopped, and looked at the kid. “Did you find anything about the telekinesis?”

“Is that what you're calling it, but no I haven't..”

“I was just checking on that. I don’t want every time you get worked up to have a war path.”

“Says the man that blew up!”

“That’s an exaggeration you runt!”

“WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT YOU DINOSAUR!”

“I'M NOT THAT OLD!”

The bedroom door slammed open, and almost smacked Roy in the face. “Can you two stop, I’m going to get a noise complaint.”

“SHUT UP HUGHES!”  
.  
.  
.  
“Hey Al, I’m sorry for going missing for so long. A lot has happened, and I think you’ll be happy about it.” Ed slid on his black long sleeve shirt. “ I got rescued. I’m out of the waste land for a bit. I’m going to have to go back so I can help the village, but I won’t be in danger anymore. You’ve always been worried about that, so I thought you should know.”

Ed slid his jacket on, and started braiding his hair. A skill that he learned from Hawkeye. “ I’m going to try to get a job so I can finally get out there. I know it’s been taking me awhile, but we’re one step closer!” He stopped his task, “ I’m so proud of the things that you’ve done, and adjusting to our situation. Sappy, but I think you should know.”

Once he was done with his message he sent it on it’s way, and put it back in his backpack. It’s not like he didn’t want anyone to know about his little gadget, but if he needed to leave quickly, he was not leaving it behind.

The thought made Ed frown, running a hand through his golden locks, and tugging just a bit. To say that he was in a stable mindset was a flat out lie. He didn’t feel safe, he just wanted to hide forever and never be seen or heard from ever again. The feeling only got worse when something ‘set him off.’

He knew that his mental state was deteriorating, and he was terrified.

But he’s not allowed to go slow, first he had to help his village, then find a way to get to Al. He just needed to hold on for a bit longer, then get Winry to Al, and then he could disappear. He could just be on auto pilot for the rest of his days, he was fine with that, and Al would be safe. It was a win on both ends!

Ed tugged his bangs again, putting his mind back where it needed to be. He didn’t have the time or energy to go down that rabbit hole fully.

But then again, as Ed listened to the two men talk in the other room, and the laughing of a child, he wouldn’t mind staying around for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that Ed is one of my favorites. I feel like that needs to be pointed out. Ed is trying his best. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed!!


	7. I'm On My Own, Aren't I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do they let me in anyway? Even with Military personnel I shouldn’t be allowed in.”
> 
> “You can’t even reach the top self in a store,” He walked into the outer office, Ed following behind, “ Let alone start an attack on a military base.”
> 
> “Listen here you womanizing bastard,” Ed didn’t get through his statement before a can from the inner office went flying into the older man’s face. 
> 
> “Edward please refrain from hitting the Colonel.” Hawkeye cut in from her desk, not even looking up from what she was doing.
> 
> “Yes mam.” Ed was holding back snickers, but stopped when he realized that the rest of Mustang’s subordinates were still in the room. He looked down at his wrist, and backed up towards the door. “Oh look at the time, I’ll see you after lunch Mustang, bye.” He swung the door open and slammed it shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Ikanaide (English Cover)- JubyPhonic
> 
> I realized I did a fuck up. I mean I remembered that Hughes is stationed in Central, not in the East. So lets just say he was visiting east for what ever reason with his family, and then shit hit the fan and he decided to stay.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter has some light hearted moments, angst, and the explanation of Ed's missing arm.
> 
> (Content warning!!: Descriptions of dismemberment! It shouldn't be too bad but it starts after: "Even if he didn’t want to be treated like a child, he sure was acting like one." and ends at: Leavening a nine year old Edward Elric on the side of a dirt road, bleeding out, and listening to the rain fall.")
> 
> You don't need to read that part to know what happened!!

“Come on Elric, you can make trees down on people, a few cans shouldn’t be a problem.” Ed felt like slapping Mustang in the face, murder him, hiding the evidence, and going out for food afterwards. 

The only way that Ed’s abilities work is when he is extremely emotional. Before Hughes changed his alarm no lightbulb was safe, when he got excited he knocked over cups, and when he’s having a bad day he had to spend it alone (nothing was safe when it came to the bad days.). Even if he can’t understand why he can do it, he can still learn to control it. But it would be better if the bastard wasn’t there to egg him on. “I could if you would shut up!”

And the cans fell over.

“Set them back up and let's try again.”

Ed slammed his head into the desk in front of him. He had to come in with Hughes today, and Ed though it would be a good idea to visit his ‘favorite’ Colonel. (He was wrong.)

It was a slow day, and he was done with his paperwork (at the moment), so the man thought they should try to get a hold of his weird psychic powers. Ed just wanted to sleep now, his head was lightheaded, and he felt sick. At this point he was ignoring (or trying to ignore) the pain where metal meets skin. If there was a limit to this, he was reaching it. But at least the desk his face was laying on was cool, he let himself bask in the feeling of it, and he was ignoring the raven haired man that was nudging at his head. (With a pen..)

“You alright kid?”

“Just peachy.”

“Do you want to take a break?” 

He lifted his head, “That would be nice.”

“It’s almost lunch time anyway.” Mustang got up and turned back to Ed, “Are you leaving the building?”

Ed thought about it for a second. He’s been a little uneasy about exploring the city on his own. He would probably get lost, and they might think he got out again. But it would be easier to find the east command center than Hughes’ apartment. “Yeah, I want to go exploring for a bit.”

Mustang pulled out a pen and paper, “Well, when you get back they won’t let you in without a military officer, so give them this, and have them call me or Hughes. Try to be back before the work day is done.” The older man handed over the paper.  
“Why do they let me in anyway? Even with Military personnel I shouldn’t be allowed in.”

“You can’t even reach the top self in a store,” He walked into the outer office, Ed following behind, “ Let alone start an attack on a military base.”

“Listen here you womanizing bastard,” Ed didn’t get through his statement before a can from the inner office went flying into the older man’s face. 

“Edward please refrain from hitting the Colonel.” Hawkeye cut in from her desk, not even looking up from what she was doing.

“Yes mam.” Ed was holding back snickers, but stopped when he realized that the rest of Mustang’s subordinates were still in the room. He looked down at his wrist, and backed up towards the door. “Oh look at the time, I’ll see you after lunch Mustang, bye.” He swung the door open and slammed it shut. 

“What do I want for lunch?” Ed knew it was weird that he was still talking to himself, but he’s done it for so long that it was second nature. He walked through the base going back and forth with himself, only stopping when someone walked by. 

He walked through the streets of east city trying to rack his brain for what that one place was called. He looked around to see the usually busy street empty as it could be. Feeling water fall on his head he remembered why. “It was supposed to rain today.” Ed rubbed at his arm port, pulled up his hood, and kept going on his small journey. He would have to find a place closer to the command center, but at least he would be out of the rain.

At first the rain was getting bad and Ed was still determined to do this himself. He felt scared, and he didn’t know why. He’s not a child that needed a hand to hold, he wasn’t a child that would start crying without an adult, he wasn’t a child that was scared of everything new to him. 

Ed shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts, “I’m not a fucking child.” His voice was filled with aggravation. He kept saying the phrase back to himself. He had to take care of his brother, he had to pick up the pieces, he didn’t have time to mourn for the mother he loved, the father that left, and the childhood he never had. He had to grow up at age five and he needs to remember that. He shouldn’t become ‘unstable’ when he is alone. He was alone for years and he coped just fine. He didn’t need anyone, he didn’t want anyone, he- 

His mind set switched when the brunt of the storm.

The thunder brings back memories of mad men with chainsaws and a mood to see blood. Of nights he felt useless as he tried to take care of his brother. The day he became a demon walking with the living. 

When he finally stopped walking he was in front of the park. He completely missed the place he wanted to go. His automail ports hurt like hell, and he still felt sick. He looked around the area.

He didn’t know where he went, and he couldn’t see the command center.

He got himself lost again, before he went out with someone, and they could find him easily. But now he was on his own, in the rain, he was hurting, and pains from the past were hurting him. His irrational fear made him want to hide (it’s like that stupid alarm all over again.) he felt like he was going to get hurt again. (And he didn’t have any arms to spare.)

Looking around the area, his eyes landed on a lone picnic table, and he only thought one thing: Hide.

He slid under the table and curled in on himself. Ed was pulling his hood over his face. Even if he didn’t want to be treated like a child, he sure was acting like one.  
.  
.  
.  
The feeling of metal going through his skin made him get sick all over the grass.

The feeling of a blade going back and forth slicing through the bone should have made him pass out.

Ed should have stayed home. He wished he stayed home, and he wished that he went home earlier. 

He left Al at the Rockbell so he could get groceries. But now he was on the ground way aways from his house. With a mad man holding his arm like it was a trophy. This was the worst pain he has ever gone through.

It was fucking gone, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Mankind was insane. This man was insane.

He felt like he was going to die. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t do anything.

Al wasn’t there, Winry wasn’t there, he really wanted teacher to be there, but no one was there.

The man stared back with his black eyes, looking like a man on the hunt. His face covered in his blood, and his chainsaw was shiny with it. Even if it wasn’t the thing that cut it off, it was the thing that slowed him down. The thing that started it. “I’m not trying to kill you kid.” He held up his lifeless arm, “I just needed this little thing.”

“Who you calling…” He was so lightheaded that he actually forgot the word for a second, “small.”

The man gave a small chuckle, and walked away.

Leavening a nine year old Edward Elric on the side of a dirt road, bleeding out, and listening to the rain fall.  
.  
.  
.  
“Have you seen Ed?” The green eyed man walked into the outer office. 

“No, I haven’t seen him since lunch. I thought he was with you.” Roy looked up from his work and at the two cans that were still on his desk. “Maybe he got lost around here?”

“I’ve asked. Kid is nowhere to be seen.” Maes seemed extremely concerned about Ed, and Roy couldn’t blame him. They’ve all got attached to the kid, even if he was a small spitfire that almost bit off his fingers. “What if he is wandering around outside?”

“We could always go look for him?” Roy sounded uncertain, he looked over to the blonde at his side.

“We can stay here if he comes back.” Hawkeye looks up from her work, “You and the Lieutenant Colonel can go look for him.”

“Alright.”  
.  
.  
.  
He was walking in the rain and Roy hated it. They had to find the kid, so Hughes was in his car, and Roy had to walk around and look for him. The worst of the storm was over and it would be easier to find him, but that meant that Ed could have been out here the whole time. (He just got out of the hospital, he doesn't need to go back.)

He could have been triggered by something, and be seriously hurt. Roy realized that Ed was still trying to hide the worst of his symptoms. Going through a psychological evaluation was necessary for every rescue, and from what they got from Ed’s was that it would be better for these first few months that he should be under supervision most of the time. So Roy’s hindsight was honestly terrible. He should have gone with him, or tell Hughes that Ed was leaving the building. (But why should I care?)

Roy walked by a window and realized it was shattered. Looking around he saw that a lot of the windows were broken, shattered, or that it fell into the building. Street lights were flickering, or had fallen over. The one time he was happy for the kid’s war path. (Just follow the path of complete destruction, and he’ll find the kid.) 

By the time he got to the end of the path it was already pretty dark, and he still hadn't heard from Maes or his team back at the base. He looked around for the hideously bright red Ed decided to wear, and then he found it.  
Curled up under a picnic table was a small, wet, asleep child. From where Roy was standing all he could see was the red of his jacked, and a small animal beside him. (Was that a cat?) He was still shivering, so that was a good sign.

Roy walked up to the table and crouched down.

The kid seemed to be fine physically, he might have a cold because of his long exposure to the rain, but it wasn’t life threatening. But he didn’t want to wake the kid, afraid of how he would react from being suddenly woken up. Even if Ed enjoyed physical touch, Roy didn’t know what set Ed off. He looked at the small animal sitting by Ed. It was a black cat, with green eyes, and it was missing it’s right ear.

And from the way the little guy was looking at him, Roy had thirty seconds to explain that he wasn’t going to hurt the child. “I’m just going to get him out of the rain.”

The cat still gave him a murderous look. 

“Look I understand, you're an orphan cat, he’s a human orphan. I was an orphan for the first eight years of my life. I just want to help him.” Roy felt stupid. He was arguing with a cat. 

He tugged at Ed’s sleeve. “Ed it’s time to get up. Outside in the rain can’t be a good place to sleep.”

Ed’s eyes cracked open, looked at Roy for a second and crawled into his lap. 

“Ed that doesn't mean to use me as a place to sleep.” He looked at the kid in front of him. For once he looked like what he was, a child. A wet, cold, sad child, and Roy’s heart broke. “What happened?”

“I was trying to do it by myself. I just wanted to prove that I didn’t need help.” His arm tightened around Roy. (What was wrong with his right arm?) “I didn’t want to be scared anymore..” His voice was quiet, so close to breaking. Ed sounded so defeated. “I just want to feel better. But I don’t want to be a burden.” Oh..

“Ed, do you know about the Eastern Rebellion?”

“Kind of..”

“Well, when I was fresh out of boot camp I had to fight in it. I won’t go into all the details, but when I got back I really couldn’t deal with the things I saw, and done. Little things would set me off, but instead of hiding, or shut down, I would almost light things on fire.” Roy took a moment to let himself breath for a second. “The point is, after something traumatic happens to someone, it will take awhile for them to be used to living ‘normally’ again.”

“How do you deal with it?” Ed looked up from his spot.

“Well at first I didn’t. I just let myself get worse, a few months go by, and Hughes had to snap me out of it. He told me that if I wanted to get better I had to learn to, in his words: Stop being a dumbass and let people help you.” Roy laughed a bit. His friend wasn’t one for cursing, but that was the only way to get through to him. 

“Will it always be terrifying?”

“No, it does get better, but you can let yourself feel bad for awhile.” The hold on the kid got a little tighter. “What happened to your arm?”

“It hurts. It always does during bad weather.”

“Leg too?”

“Yeah..”

“Where did the cat come from?”

Ed looked at the cat that was by his side, (that was still giving Roy the stink eye) and smiled. “I don’t know. I didn’t realize the little guy was there..”

“Well let's get back to the base and get you dried up.”

Ed backed up so Roy could get up, “Alright.”

When Ed got up, Roy put his arm around Ed’s shoulders, “I’m not carrying you again.”

“That’s fair.”

Roy gave one last look to the cat that was still giving him a judging look, and started there way towards the base. (Roy didn’t give him a mean look back, and no one can prove that!)

Thunder rolled through the sky, and the kid beside him flinched.

Roy’s hold on the kid was a protective one. When the sound of thunder could be heard, his hold on the kid would tighten, and when the kid needed to stop they would. 

After thirty minutes they were out in front of the command center, with a very worried Maes Hughes.

“You found him.” Maes walked over to the kid, putting his hands on the sides of his face checking for any more injuries. Breathing a sigh of relief when he found none. “You go to Mustangs office, his team should be there. We’ll find something to dry you off with.”

“Alright.” Then the golden child walked into the building.

“Where was he?”

“He was hiding in the park..” Roy slid off his jacket and military coat. 

“Did Ed..?” They knew where that question was going.

“Yeah. I think the storm set him off.” He remembered his conversation with the kid, “He’s probably going to let us help him now.” Or at least he hoped Ed would.

“What happened?” The Lieutenant Colonel made his way up the stairs towards his office.

“We had a talk.” Roy remembered the one phrase that was filled with so much desperation. When he asked the kid about the damage he did, Ed wasn’t even aware he did that. “And I think he understands that he needs to rely on someone.”

“So you fathered him?” (Damn it Hughes.)

Before Roy could get the words out of his mouth, he stopped, and thought about it for a second. “Oh shit I did.”

“Welcome to the world of fatherhood, and yes the camera is necessary.”   
.  
.  
.  
A small sneeze is what greeted them when they walked into the outer office.

The kid took off his coat, and jacket. He used the black jacket around his shoulders catching the water from his unbraided hair. Leaving him in his still wet jeans, and undershirt. His nose was a bit red, and he was still shivering. It seemed like someone had turned the heating a little higher than normal. (Stupid winter season.) 

While Havoc was looking over the kid, probably making sure he didn’t have hyperthermia. The rest of the team was making sure he was alright. And after what they saw the kid do, he would understand not wanting anything to do with him, but they still seemed like they wanted to know him. From his first visit to the office, the team seemed to enjoy his company. 

With most rescues they made sure they would be okay and then sent them back out. They've had kids younger than Ed come through, and they never had this kind of reaction. Maybe it was that the kid could bring them to the village and get them a break for a while. Or that he was staying with Hughes at the moment. Whatever it was they weren't getting rid of the kid anytime soon. And he thinks they could all agree that they didn’t mind that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out somethin here!: The beginning of the story is in the last few weeks of October! When Ed first meet Riza and Roy it was well into November. They spend two and a haft weeks out in the waste land and then get picked up. So by now they are in December. (I don't know if I needed to point that out but here it is anyway!)
> 
> If it seems weird to be raining in December and not snowing know that I live in a state that doesn't get snow often!
> 
> Fun Fact!: The cat that was with Ed was going to be a travel buddy for him. I scraped that idea when I thought it was a weird Idea. And the story is a lot different from when I first thought it up, and the the cat never made it back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
